


Let Me Drink You In, Bro

by TheDoktorIsBusy



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Sans thirsts for The Great Papyrus, glorious wet tall skeleton, puns are around
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-01
Updated: 2016-10-01
Packaged: 2018-08-18 20:27:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8174948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDoktorIsBusy/pseuds/TheDoktorIsBusy
Summary: What's better than a normal Papyrus? A Papyrus on the beach, soaking wet with a beautiful background to accentuate his greatness, of course.Sans certainly thinks so.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I can still write apparently haha.  
> This started as me wanting write porn... I didn't succeed.  
> I guess I'm still not at that level as a writer hahaha. But do enjoy some cheesy/sappy fluff stuff!

Sans is laying on the sand, enjoying the warmth of the setting summer sun.

Paps dives under the water and Sans rolls his head to the side to watch him. He surfaces, water splashing about, the orange light of the setting sun accenting Papyrus’ body, making him appear to be glowing. In that moment, fully clothed in a crop top and shorts, absolutely soaked wet, Papyrus is the most beautiful thing Sans has ever seen. Absolutely stunning. He watches Papyrus wipe away the water from his face and look towards him, “Enjoying the view, brother?” Papyrus has that mischievous look to him, his eye-sockets slightly squinted and his grin warm and too innocent.

Sans has nothing else to do but play along. They were all alone after all. He stretches his arms out, one hand reaching to Papyrus. “i’m not sure, bro. there’s something really bright and super blinding,” he winks.

Papyrus rolls his eyes and places his hands on his hips, but he’s still smiling. “Well Sans, why don’t you come closer then to get a better look.”

There’s a lot that Sans would do for his brother, but willingly walking on his own into a large body of water is not one of them. “hahaha pap, i don’t sea how that would be a good idea. sorry bro, don’t get salty about it, ‘kay?” His grin grows just a tad.

Papyrus holds his face in one hand, his shoulders shaking in amusement. “Oh wow Sans, that’s… Kind of reaching.”

Sans just shrugs and moves one hand under his head, his still stretched out arm wriggling its fingers towards Papyrus in a playful way.

Papyrus huffs, his smile growing at his brother’s antics. His brother’s funny, cute antics.

He slowly walks towards the shore, his clothes heavy and profusely dripping water as he left the warm waters. He struts towards Sans’ lying form, only stopping when he towers over his brother, stray drops falling onto Sans’ clothes and his face.

Sans looks up and up at Papyrus’ tall soaking wet body. The sun hasn’t fully set, and he thinks that orange really is Pap’s colour. It makes his bones look so warm and beautiful. He thinks of molten gold. Papyrus has always been so intense, so precious, too much, never enough. Stars above, he is just too beautiful.

Papyrus kneels down, his hands settle on either side of Sans’ head, effectively surrounding him. He feels secure. He always feels safe with Papyrus around. Even more when he’s in his brother’s arms.

Papyrus leans his head to whisper to Sans, “So are you, Sans. You’re the most beautiful thing I’ve ever seen.”

Sans feels like his heart could stop completely. His face flushes bright blue. He never could get used to his brother’s sincere compliments. He can’t help his grin from growing into what is definitely a quite goofy grin.

Suddenly, he feels himself be quickly pulled upwards and into the air. His arms and legs curl around the closest thing available, which of course is Papyrus. He has a glint in his eye-sockets. Welp.

Papyrus laughs lightly at his surprised expression. “Nyeheheh! Sans! I think some dunking would do you good!”

Sans immediately snaps out of his daze. “whoa, wait- what,” he grips Papyrus tighter. As Papyrus suddenly dashes towards the sea, Sans in his panic closes his eye-sockets as tightly as he could and waits for the big splash.

Instead, he feels the gentle lap of the mini-waves against his ankles as Papyrus abruptly slows down to a leisurely walk. Sans looks up at him, giving Papyrus his best stink eye. Which didn’t really work since he couldn’t wipe off his smile at the other skeleton’s behaviour. “damn it pap, you really wanna just rattle my bones don’t you.”

Papyrus broke into one of his best shit eating grins Sans has ever seen. “Nyeheheheh,” Papyrus winked, “isn’t the water nice, brother!”

Sans very lightly flicks him on the forehead in retaliation.

Papyrus cried out in full blown dramatic pain. He put a hand against his forehead to protect his “wound.”

“How could you, Sans! I should’ve seen ahead for this betrayal!”

It was only one, but Sans still feels so proud. “oh my god,” his whole body is shaking with repressed laughter, “oh wow pap, i’m so proud, i’ve finally passed on a skull to you.” Sans burst into laughter, while Papyrus couldn’t help but join in. His brother’s laughter is so infectious. So pretty.

As Sans calms down, he felt the small waves against his waist and looked down. He didn’t realise they were this far into the ocean.

He holds on tighter, his arms and legs like a vise around Papyrus. Whom places a light peck to the side of his skull and tightens his arms around Sans. He leans his forehead against the smaller skeleton’s. When he talks, his voice was low, as if telling Sans a secret. “Don’t worry, brother. I’ve got you. I’ll always hold on to you, my beautiful galaxy.”

Sans smiled softly, “i know, thanks, my precious burning star.”

The sun slowly set in the horizon, the waves lapped gently against their bones, and the stars appear in the darkening sky.


End file.
